


Just Might Find 9

by helens78, Telesilla



Series: Just Might Find [12]
Category: Equilibrium (2002) RPF
Genre: BDSM, Beating, Dom/sub, Facials, Kink, M/M, Masochism, Sadism, The Establishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-23
Updated: 2005-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill and Sean look over Bill's new flat with an eye toward kinking the flat up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Might Find 9

While Sean is showering, Bill packs up a small duffel bag, laughing a little at himself. While it's true that you never know exactly what you're going to want, he's always erred on the side of excess, and a bag for one scene usually has enough stuff in it for a whole weekend of 24/7 sceneing. _I blame the Boy Scouts,_ he thinks with amusement as he waits for Sean to get out of the shower.

Sean comes out still toweling off his hair, and he looks from Bill to the duffel bag and grins. "Are we going out, sir?" he asks.

"Yes," Bill says. "And before you get dressed, bring me the lube." Once Sean does, Bill puts a hand on Sean's back and pushes him down. "Hands on the coffee table."

_Oh fuck yes_ is starting to be a regular part of Sean's vocabulary. He grins, puts his hands down to brace himself, and spreads his legs.

"Good boy," Bill says, slicking a couple of fingers up. Instead of pushing in hard, he moves slowly, teasing Sean with careful strokes. As good as it is to have a boy who can take just about anything Bill can give out, there are times when he likes to torment Sean with gentleness.

The tease is unexpected -- if anything, Sean was expecting a hard, fast fuck before they took off for wherever it is, so the slow approach gets him moaning almost instantly. "Mm -- feels good, sir."

"It's going to get better," Bill says, pulling the smallish butt plug out of his pocket. "I thought we'd make the afternoon even more interesting, boy," he says, slowly pushing it into Sean's ass. Giving one cheek a slap, he stands back. "Now go get dressed."

Sean has to bite the tip of his tongue to keep from squeaking. He grins up at Bill and stands up, needing to adjust his walk a little as he heads off to get his clothes on.

It only takes a couple of minutes, and he's walking normally again by the time he comes back. "Do you need anything else before we go, sir?"

"Just bring the duffel bag," Bill says, heading toward the door. "We're meeting the contractor and his boy downstairs." He waits until they're in the elevator, and then reaches into his pocket and thumbs the switch that sets the small vibrator in the butt plug to buzzing.

This time Sean does yelp, but only briefly, settling down and grinning over at Bill. "Looking forward to seeing the place, sir."

With a little grin, Bill pulls Sean forward and kisses him sharply, biting down on Sean's mouth before moving on to a lengthy kiss that leaves them standing in the elevator long after the doors have opened.

It's times like this Sean can't believe he ever didn't like elevators. He moans against Bill's mouth, leaning up against him and trying to rub up.

"Greedy slut," Bill says, brushing his thumb over Sean's lip. He turns off the vibrator and tugs on the leash. As they move into the lobby, a rather ordinary man in his mid 40s comes up to them, a gorgeous, nicely muscled boy in tow.

"Mr. Fichtner?" the older man asks. "I'm Desmond Carey and this is my boy Alec. Are you ready to check out the flat?"

"Call me Bill," Bill says, shaking Desmond's hand. "This is my boy Sean." It's obvious that both Desmond and his boy know who Sean is, and Bill wonders what it would be like having a boy who's far more recognizable than Bill himself.

"Alec, bring the car around," Desmond says before turning back to Bill. "You only wanted to look the place over with an eye for installing hardware, correct?"

"Right," Bill says. "The installation can happen at some other time." He turns to Sean. "I'll take the leash off when we need to walk from the car to the flat. And then it'll go back on again."

Sean grins. "Yes, sir," he says. Cuffs are a fashion statement these days, one he's probably too old for but something he can get away with. He's glad he can keep it even when the leash is off. _If you were doing this long-term you'd wear long sleeves more often, something you can push up to get out of the way when you need to,_ he thinks, but doesn't let himself dwell on it.

He gets into the car along with Alec, and decides he doesn't need to be subtle about checking him out. Alec's doing the same to him, after all. Alec's a lot younger than Sean is, decades younger, but he's very nicely built and looks like one of those subs who begs for more until someone gags him. It's interesting noticing other subs these days; Sean's thoughts tend to focus more on what it'd be like performing with them rather than topping them himself. The only surprising part about that is how much the idea turns him on; bringing extra people into scenes hasn't been high on his fantasy list lately.

But then fantasies don't have a lot to do with reality. He can fantasize about a lot of things without needing to have them take place. He'll probably end up fantasizing about staying at the new place with Bill, for example, and it doesn't mean he wants to be a kept boy. _Right. Sure it doesn't._

When the car pulls up at the flat, Sean blinks; the building's gorgeous and even from here he can tell the windows would make the place bright and open. _Fuck, who wouldn't fantasize about getting to stay in a place like that? It's beautiful._

Bill keeps Sean's leash coiled up in his pocket, fully intending to put it back on his boy once they're inside. It takes him a few moments of messing with the unfamiliar keys before he gets the front gate and then the front door open.

Once inside he smiles as he steps into the main room and looks around. In spite of the fact that the place is much more than he needed, he couldn't resist it. _What's money for if not for indulging myself,_ he thinks as he turns to Sean. "Wrist, boy."

Once Sean's leashed again, Bill turns to Desmond. "First off, I'll want some kind of hardware back through there in the entry way. I like to be able to have a boy waiting for me and that means something to hook a leash to." Desmond nods and Alec makes a note on his clipboard.

The trip through the house has Sean's thoughts spinning. If it's not a discreet hook on the wall, it's figuring out a kind of furniture to put in that serves dual functions -- both what it's designed to do and what you can do if you've got a boy you want to bend over it and fuck. There are four bedrooms -- four, for one person -- and a basement, and the windows everywhere are gorgeous. The loft's structure looks very tough, like supporting the weight of a boy getting a nice long beating wouldn't be a problem at all as long as everything's braced properly. And Sean's getting harder and harder thinking about this place, about getting to come back and help with the work, about being brought here once everything's done.

_You're getting so fucking ahead of yourself,_ he thinks, almost ashamed at how much he'd like to see the work through and spend some time at Bill's feet here. _This is what gets you into trouble every fucking time._

It's getting harder and harder not to think of Sean as the boy that goes with this flat, and Bill wonders if it was a mistake to bring him here. As he watches Desmond position Sean against a wall to demonstrate that there's enough room in the basement to use a short single tail, Bill remind himself to worry about the future later. Right now, he's got a boy to torment. Sliding his hand in his pocket, he pushes the button on the remote control for the butt plug.

Sean jerks, flattening against the wall with a soft groan. _Oh, that's good._ He straightens up as fast as possible, bracing himself a little better. It's not at all difficult imagining Bill behind him with a singletail snapping through the air, and getting ahead of himself or not, it's a nice fantasy.

"You like a good single tail beating, boy?" Bill asks, thinking that he'll want to use one on Sean before the week is up. _Maybe Saturday._

"Very much, sir," Sean says, trying to keep his voice loud enough that it doesn't simply disappear into the wall. _Bloody fucking hell, it's been forever._

"I'd like to hear you beg for it, sometime," Bill says, moving in to stand behind Sean. He presses up against Sean, pushing Sean into the wall. "And you would, wouldn't you, slut?"

"Fuck, yes, sir," Sean groans. If there's anything better than being pinned like this, trapped like this with a top growling rough in his ear and getting the word _slut_ out of it to boot, he's not thinking of it just now. "Please, sir, I'd beg for that." _Just say the word._

"You'd beg for just about anything," Bill says, pressing in a little closer and sliding his hand down Sean's side to his hip. "Are you hard, boy?"

Sean goes a bit red; yeah, he'd beg for just about anything. He's that kind of boy. Bill doesn't seem to mind it at all, though. And he's got such good hands; the feel of Bill's hand on his hip has Sean biting down hard on his lip, hoping he'll get more. "Yes, sir, I'm hard," he breathes.

"I'd have been surprised if you weren't," Bill says, pulling Sean's hip back just enough so that he can reach around and knead Sean's cock through Sean's jeans. "Squirm for me, slut."

Easy order. Sean presses forward into Bill's hand, but can't keep himself still for long; he ends up groaning, tilting his head back and squirming back again, wondering whether the Establishment contractor sees a lot of this kind of thing. Probably so.

Increasing the pressure of his hand on the bulge in Sean's jeans, Bill grinds his own erection against Sean's ass. "You want it right now, don't you, boy?"

"Yes, _please_, sir," Sean groans, rubbing up against Bill and knowing he probably looks as shameless as he feels. Bill makes this seem so easy.

"Whore," Bill growls. "Turn round," he adds, not giving Sean a lot of room to move. As soon as Sean is facing him, Bill presses up against Sean hard, kissing and biting at Sean's mouth.

Sean presses his wrists back to the wall, staying still and letting himself be flattened by Bill's body and his mouth and _God_ but the man knows how to use his teeth. He's groaning and rubbing up all over again, giving all control up and following Bill's lead for the kiss, letting Bill have anything he even hints at wanting.

"You've got one hell of a mouth on you, boy," Bill says a little breathlessly when he finally pulls back from the kiss. "Lemme have it down here," he demands, undoing his jeans and shoving them out of the way. He doesn't even glance over his shoulder at Desmond and Alec, but he's very aware of them.

It takes Sean a few seconds to get to his knees -- even with Bill backed off a step, there's not enough room for a man his size to drop gracefully when he's between his dom and the wall -- but once he's there he's ready, licking his lips and sliding his tongue up the underside of Bill's cock. He's aware of his audience, but they're at the periphery of his thoughts; he's focusing on Bill first and foremost.

"Good boy," Bill says, tangling the fingers of one hand in Sean's hair. As he thrusts into Sean's mouth, he reaches down into his pocket and increases the vibrations from the butt plug. _Let's see how you pay attention._

The vibration's distracting as hell, but the only reaction Sean gives it is a sharp yelp that's cut off by Bill's dick plunging into his mouth. The vibrations from his mouth probably aren't unwelcome, though, and he gives a nice low hum as he keeps sucking, lips tightening up as well.

Gripping Sean's hair tightly, Bill fucks his boy's mouth hard, all but pushing Sean back into the wall. He's not as uncontrolled as he looks -- he's making sure Sean gets a chance to breathe every now and then. "Like to put you on a choke chain someday, boy," he says. "Like to feel you really choking around my cock."

Sean blurts out a rough, incoherent noise that's more groan than anything else, and it's damn near impossible not letting himself get distracted by the thought. He isn't even thinking clearly enough to make words in his head; there's just this overwhelming sense of _want_, that there's a whole world of possibility out there and there's no way this week's going to be enough.

Pulling away isn't easy, but Bill manages, looking down at Sean. "You fucking love sucking cock, don't you boy?"

"Yes," Sean pants, voice rough in just the right way. "Fuck, yes, sir, love sucking cock."

"Maybe later," Bill says, stroking his cock. "Got something else in mind right now. Open up your shirt."

Sean gets his hands up, undoes his buttons from neck to waist without hesitating. He's on the fourth button before he gets an idea of what Bill might be thinking, and he makes sure to tug the material apart to leave a fairly wide gap. He's pretty sure he's still looking eager as hell; it doesn't really matter what Bill's after, he wants it.

Something in the look on Sean's face gives Bill the idea that Sean's figured out what Bill wants. "Beg for it," he says, stroking his cock. "Make me believe you really want it."

"Oh, fuck, _please_," Sean says, sliding his tongue over his lips, "please, sir, all over my chest, please let me feel it, Christ, it'd be so fucking good having your come all over my skin and _God_, want it so much, please, sir, please let me have it -- fuck, yes, please." Come staining his skin and dripping down his chest while the other two men watch? Fuck, yes, he'd love to feel that. _Show them what an eager little whore you are for him. It's not like it's a secret._

Bill's discovered that he really likes Sean's blushing; it's oddly endearing to see Sean look flustered while he's begging so graphically. "Fucking slut," he says roughly, stroking his cock hard. "Begging for it like the whore you are." He wonders how Sean would react to being used by several men, what he'd look like kneeling while a circle of men jerked off and came on him.

That image is more than enough, and with a low grunt, Bill comes, forcing himself to keep his eyes open so he can watch as the white jets pain Sean's skin.

Sean's cock jerks _hard_; it'd be easy to go over now, just from the feel of Bill's come all over his chest. _Not this time._ This time he's just going to kneel and take it and feel grateful that he's getting to serve his--

\--_dom_. Right. _Shouldn't even be thinking of words like Master yet. It's too early._

He licks his lips, though, wishes he could suck the last drop of come off the head of Bill's cock. "Christ, sir, that was fucking gorgeous," he murmurs.

"Funny how I'm thinking the same thing, boy," Bill says, moving in close. "Clean me up, there's a good boy."

There's time for one ear-to-ear grin before Sean's mouth is occupied with getting Bill's cock cleaned up, licking gently, trying not to work oversensitive flesh too hard while making sure he gets every last drop of come. _Damn, he tastes good._

"That's a good whore," Bill says, ruffling Sean's hair. "Now come on and we'll look over the kitchen." He glances at Desmond, who winks at him, and at Alec, who looks like he wouldn't mind being in Sean's place. "Leave your shirt open for now," he says looking back at Sean.

As the head up the stairs. Bill takes pity on Sean and turns off the plug. "So," he says once they reach the kitchen. "What's your expert opinion?"

Glancing around, Sean frowns a bit. The appliances aren't new -- not old or anything, but not as new as they could be -- and the surfaces could stand to be redone. He runs a hand over the bar, thinking how good it would look done with a nice strong maple, maybe, with a clear stain on it, maybe with custom stools to match. "I think you might want to get new fixtures in," Sean says, "and redo your counters, maybe the cabinets as well. When David and I were--" _Shit._ He's been really good about avoiding the topic of David this week, but now he's thinking about the appliances left behind in Los Angeles and wondering what's going to happen to the house. _Okay. Change of subject._ "You could have custom bar stools made," he says, "something sturdy might be good, and I think you could have some kind of bolts put in here," he marks a patch of wall with his fingertips, "something you could have a boy leashed to, it'd give him plenty of room to cook but he wouldn't have to be off his tether for it. If you didn't want him to be."

Right now is probably a bad idea to say anything about Sean's mention of David; all Bill does is reach over and give Sean's shoulder a light squeeze. "I'd like that," he says with a nod at Desmond. "Being able to have a leashed boy cooking for me."

_I'd like it even more if it were Sean, damnit. I doubt he's really ready for a longer contract, though._

The squeeze is reassuring. Sean exhales softly, glad he didn't fuck anything up too much, but his left thumb grazes across the inside of his left ring finger just to feel for it. It's the same unconscious move he's made a hundred times a day since they made the announcement about their marriage, since he was able to wear the ring full-time, checking to make sure it's still there, and... there it is. _And the marriage isn't. So why haven't you taken the ring off yet?_

"How long's it been since you came, boy?" Bill asks. He's not sure if the 48 hours is actually over or not, but he knows they're close.

It's close, a couple hours past the 48-hour mark, and Sean's wicked little grin says he's been counting. "About fifty hours, sir."

"You've been counting, have you?" Bill grins a wicked grin of his own. "On your knees, boy. Jerk off for me like you did in your own kitchen that day I called."

Sean goes to his knees, unbuttoning his jeans as he goes, and he gets his cock out, stroking hard, fast, remembering what it was like getting that phone call and how good it was to have someone telling him to get on his knees. _Be honest, boy._ How good it was to have _Bill_ telling him to get on his knees. He groans again, gives another rough stroke, and he knows it won't take much, not with the scent and feel of Bill's come drying on his chest, not with two days of getting fucked and hurt and not getting to come from it. "Oh, Christ, sir, please, please, close..."

"Please?" Bill moves in and stands right over Sean, looking down at him. "Please what, boy?"

"Please let me come," Sean begs, still working his cock hard, knowing he's not going to get anywhere if he slows down now, "please, sir, let me come for you, oh God, oh fuck, please, _please_ let me come for you."

Bill lets Sean work it a little longer before he leans down and grips Sean's wrist. "No. Not yet." He glides his hand lightly over the head of Sean's cock. "I want to be hurting you when you come."

Looking over his shoulder, Bill smiles at Desmond. "That stair railing in the living room, is it strong enough for Sean here to grab onto while I beat the crap out of him?"

"Should be, Mr. Fichtner," Desmond says. "As long as you're not asking him to hang from it or anything like that."

"No, I just want him to have something to hold on to."

"Then he should be good."

"Go on then, boy," Bill says. "Hang onto the rail there at the foot of the stairs."

And suddenly Sean remembers the duffel bag Bill brought with them in the first place. He grins as he heads for the railing, wrapping his hands lightly around the bars -- he's not undressed yet, doesn't know whether Bill's going to have him strip down or whether he'll just jerk Sean's jeans down around his ankles and go at it, but he'll get instructions soon enough. It's so fucking good being under orders.

Once Sean's in place, Bill moves up right behind him and presses against him. "I'm going to hurt you," he says leaning in to speak right in Sean's ear. "You can come, but you need to ask for it first and you can't let go of the rails. Understood, boy?"

"Yes, sir!" Sean says. _Ask for it first._ He can do that. After two days of not getting to come, there's no way he's going to fuck it up again. His hands tighten on the rails, and he grins. "Please, sir, hurt me?"

"That's a good boy," Bill says, gripping the waistband of Sean's jeans and pulling them down around Sean's knees. He slaps Sean's ass sharply and then backs away. A quick look through his bag and then he's pulling out a heavy loop of nylon rope attached to a handle.

"Perfect," he murmurs, coming up behind Sean again. "I can stay close and use this." That's all the warning Sean gets before Bill brings the rope down hard across his ass.

Sean grunts, loud, and gets his stance firmed up. The impact's solid, a different kind of pain than he was expecting, but good -- a nice hard thud that says _I know you can take this for me_. "Fuck, yes, sir, please, more?"

A little amused that Sean took "ask for it" so literally, Bill moves into a steady, hard rhythm, landing blow after blow on Sean's ass. More and more he's enjoying the fact that Sean just keeps on taking pain. _I could beat him in the morning, again around noon and he'd still want more in the evening._

And it's just so easy letting the pain push him toward coming, letting those blows move him, rock him, get him closer and closer until it's enough -- just enough -- that even without being touched or stroked, he's ready. "Master -- _please_ \-- please, may I come, sir?" he pants.

The word _Master_, gasped out like that, hits Bill like a blow to the chest, but it's a good blow, the kind you get when you're a kid and you get that perfect birthday present. "Yes," Bill says bringing the rope down as hard as he can on Sean's ass, "come for me, boy."

_And before this week is over, boy, we're going to talk about a longer contract._

Sean jerks under the rope, and his hands tighten on the railing as he comes. He's going to streak the bars with it, spill over on the floorboards, probably stain his jeans, but all he's thinking about is the pain and how fucking _good_ it feels to be coming again -- _finally_, after two days of wanting it and having to hold back. His knuckles are white by the time he's done. "_Fuck_," he pants, "fucking thank you, sir, thank you, oh Christ, fuck, thank you."

"Good boy," Bill says, slamming one last blow onto Sean's ass just for the hell of it. He then moves in close, pressing up against Sean and leaning to bite over one of the existing bite marks on Sean's shoulder. "At some point, I'm going to beat you in front of a mirror so I can watch you come while I'm hurting you," he murmurs against Sean's skin.

Groaning all over again, Sean turns his head so he can nuzzle at Bill. "Yes, please," he whispers. "I'd fucking love that, sir. Christ -- I could get on my knees for you and lick my come off the mirror -- would you like that?"

"What do you think?" Bill says, giving Sean another quick bite before nuzzling him back. "You like licking it up, don't you? I wonder if you'd like more than one guy coming on you." His tone of voice is merely speculative; he has no desire to push Sean into anything Sean can't deal with.

"I'd like it," Sean whispers, "as long as I knew you were there to look out for me, sir. If that's not asking too much..." He's got that urge to cling again, and he nuzzles in a little deeper.

Holding Sean close, Bill kisses one of the bruises on Sean's neck. "Of course I'd be there," he says. "Where else would I be when I had a chance at seeing something that hot?"

Sean grins, finally loosening his grip on the rails. "You feel so good," he murmurs.

"So do you, boy." Bill slides his arms around Sean's waist and pulls him back a little. "I could get used to this," he says very softly, a little surprised at himself. He almost wants to take the words back; it's not fair to pressure Sean like this when the man's vulnerable.

Sean holds his breath. He doesn't think he was imagining things; he can understand where the sentiment comes from. But it's something he doesn't think he can talk about intelligibly yet, not with come all over him and the way he's still coming down from the scene.

"All right," he says softly, "can we talk about that? Not right now, I mean, but... I'd like to talk about it."

"I don't want you to think...." Bill begins and then he stops. "Yes, we'll talk later, but right now you need to know that I'm not trying to take advantage of you when you're in headspace." As dismaying as it is to hear the words _I'd like to talk about it_, he wants to have that conversation.

"No, I wouldn't have thought so," Sean says immediately. He straightens up a little; this is faster than he's wanted to come up for a while, but it's all right, and it feels as if he really needs to be out of headspace to keep talking. "That's why I wanted to wait, come up some, talk about it then -- I don't want you thinking I'm making promises or taking you up on offers just because I'm still under far enough I'd promise anything."

"Good," Bill says, backing off, and exerting a little pressure on Sean's waist, just enough to let Sean know he can turn around. "You look good like this," Bill says, sliding his fingers up the side of Sean's neck and into his hair. "Debauched ... it's a very good look on you." He smiles just a little, wondering if Sean will reach for the kiss Bill's offering.

Sean does reach for it, tongue tracing Bill's lips lightly before pressing his mouth to Bill's and kissing him. Kissing -- just kissing this way -- is always underrated.

Bill returns the kiss without pressing for any real advantage or dominance. He doesn't need to and he knows it, so he can relax and just enjoy being close to Sean like this. It's a good feeling, solid and real like Sean himself, and Bill finds himself relaxing. Even if they choose -- _Sean chooses_ \-- not to pursue another contract, it'll all be good.

It'd be hard not to think about another contract, though, after this week and how much it feels like they're just scratching the surface. Sean does want to think about it, and he does want to talk about it, but...

_But I want this,_ he thinks, licking into Bill's mouth, tasting him. It's not about the future, not about some grand plan for years down the road. It's about right now, and the fact that right now -- thanks to Bill -- feels pretty damned good.

_-end-_

 

* Author's Note: In case you're confused and wondering who David is ("I thought Sean's ex-husband's name was Eric?"), please see [Sean's intro post](http://www.livejournal.com/community/justmightfind/702.html), which has been edited to explain the change.


End file.
